This invention relates to a solar blanket roller assembly and, in particular, a solar blanket roller assembly which is intended to be installed and stored below the surface of the surrounding deck of a pool.
In the past, solar blankets have been used to cover swimming pools in order to reduce the amount of heat lost from the pool. Typically, the solar blanket consists of a floating plastic or foam mat which is cut to a size and shape generally corresponding to the surface of the pool. The solar blanket is stretched over the surface of the pool during periods when the pool is not in use. When the pool is intended to be used, the solar blanket is often stored on a roller assembly which consists of an elongated roller shaft which mounts a wheel at each of its ends, with one end of the blanket physically coupled to the shaft by a series of flexible straps. Typically, the solar blanket is removed from the pool surface by winding it for storage about the elongated roller shaft. The wheels provided at each end of the roller shaft enable the shaft, together with the solar blanket stored thereon, to roll along the top of the pool deck. Once the solar blanket has been removed from the pool surface, the entire roller assembly is moved via the wheels away from the pool area for storage. To return the solar blanket back onto the surface of the pool, the entire roller assembly is again rolled back into a position adjacent to the pool surface, and the solar blanket is unrolled from the roller shaft and onto the surface of the pool.
Because the roller assembly rests directly on the top of the pool deck, it is an inconvenience to move the entire roller assembly away from and back to the pool area. Furthermore, the roller assembly may disadvantageously hinder movement about the pool and could present an obstruction which could otherwise injure a pool user.
In addition, the placement of conventional roller assemblies on top of the deck takes up room that could otherwise be used for other activities, and also may be aesthetically unpleasing either when the solar blanket is rolled up for storage or when it is deployed over the pool surface.
In colder climates conventional solar blanket storage assemblies present a further disadvantage in that given their size, they are often difficult to store during the winter months. Often the roller shaft may be fifteen feet or more in length, necessitating that the solar blanket be either stored outside with the roller assembly, or detached therefrom and stored elsewhere.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to at least partially overcome the disadvantages of the prior art. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved type of solar blanket roller assembly which is installed below the grade or deck of a pool.
Another object of the invention is to provide a roller assembly for a solar blanket which permits simplified deployment and storage of the solar blanket over the surface of an in-ground pool.
A further aspect of the invention is to provide a solar blanket assembly which enables a solar blanket to be stored immediately adjacent to the edge of a pool without otherwise obstructing or hindering movement about the pool deck area.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method by which a roller assembly for a swimming pool solar blanket may be installed easily and quickly in a position substantially below the grade of the surface or deck surrounding the pool.
The present invention includes a solar blanket and roller assembly for use with an in ground swimming pool. The roller assembly comprises a longitudinally elongated housing which, most preferably, has a length selected at least one to two feet longer than the lateral width of the pool. The housing defines an elongated interior cavity having a dimension selected to enable the storage of the solar blanket in a rolled configuration therein. A rotatable roller shaft or spindle is provided within the housing. The spindle has a length corresponding to or greater than the width of the blanket and is configured to be manually electrically, pneumatically and/or hydraulically journalled in rotation. Thus the solar blanket may be coupled to the spindle and wound into the housing by selectively rotating the spindle.
An elongated opening extends substantially the longitudinal length of the housing and allows the solar blanket to be drawn from or wound into the housing for deployment or storage. Optionally, a lid or cover may be provided which may be opened or closed to permit or prevent access into the housing interior.
In use, the housing is recessed into the ground and positioned with its elongated opening oriented upward so that the housing opening is generally flush with the grade or deck surface immediately surrounding the pool.
Accordingly, in one aspect, this invention resides in a below-deck solar blanket roller assembly comprising: a rotatable roller shaft for rolling and unrolling a solar blanket, the shaft having first and second ends and a longitudinal axis extending in a longitudinal direction; a non-rotatable protective housing or casing having first and second ends, wherein the housing is spaced radially from the roller shaft, surrounds the roller shaft, and extends in the longitudinal direction, and wherein the housing has an elongated opening extending in the longitudinal direction; first end support supporting the first shaft end and positioning the first shaft end inside and relative to the housing; second end shaft support supporting the second shaft end and positioning the second shaft end inside and relative to the housing; first end wall closing the first end of the casing; second end wall closing the second end of the housing; a drive coupler engaging a portion of the roller shaft for receiving rotational energy from a source to rotate the roller shaft.
In another aspect the present invention resides in a below-deck solar blanket roller assembly comprising:
a rotatable roller shaft for rolling and unrolling a solar blanket, the shaft having first and second ends and a longitudinal axis extending in a longitudinal direction;
a non-rotatable protective casing having first and second ends and extending in the longitudinal direction, the casing has a diameter selected such that the casing is spaced radially from the roller shaft, and wherein the casing has a knock-out portion removable to form an elongated opening extending in the longitudinal direction;
a first end support for supporting the first shaft end and positioning the first shaft end inside and relative to the casing;
a second end shaft support for supporting the second shaft end and positioning the second shaft end inside and relative to the casing;
a power coupler at an end of the roller shaft for receiving power from a source to rotate the roller shaft.
In a further aspect the present invention resides in a solar blanket roller assembly for installation substantially below the deck of a pool, comprising:
a rotatable roller shaft for rolling and unrolling a solar blanket, the shaft having first and second ends and a longitudinal axis extending in a longitudinal direction;
a non-rotatable protective casing having first and second ends, the casing being elongated in the longitudinal direction and being spaced radially from said roller shaft, said casing further comprising,
at least one extruded segment being elongated along an axis having a longitudinally extending knock-out portion in an upper region thereof which is removable to form part of an elongated opening, and
a first end support for supporting and positioning the first shaft end inside the casing,
a second end support for supporting and positioning said second shaft end inside the casing, and
a drive spaced towards one end of said roller shaft and being selectively operable to rotate said roller shaft.
In yet another aspect the present invention resides in a method of installing a below-deck solar blanket roller assembly for a swimming pool, the roller assembly comprising,
a roller shaft for rolling and unrolling a solar blanket thereon, said roller shaft extending along a longitudinal axis from a first end to a second end,
a non-rotatable protective casing having first and second end portions, the casing being elongated in the longitudinal direction and being spaced radially from said roller shaft, said casing further comprising,
a first extruded segment and a second extruded segment, each of said first and second segments having a longitudinally extending knock-out portion in an upper region thereof which is removable to form part of an elongated opening,
a first end support for supporting and positioning the first shaft end inside the casing,
a second end support for supporting and positioning said second shaft end inside the casing, and
a drive spaced towards one end of said roller shaft and being selectively operable to rotate said roller shaft,
the roller assembly being installed by,
coupling said first extruded segment to said second extruded segment with the knock-out portion of said first segment substantially aligned with said knock-out portion of said second segment,
positioning said casing in a trench adjacent the pool with the knock-out portions oriented upwardly and substantially flush with a surface of the deck,
backfilling about the casing, and
removing said knock-out portions to form an elongated opening.
More preferably, the casing further includes a lid, and said method further comprises,
hingely coupling said lid at a position adjacent to said first segment knock-out portion and said second segment knock-out portion, so as to be pivotally movable between first and second positions to substantially close or open said elongated opening; and wherein
the step of backfilling about said casing comprises pouring a settable concrete about said casing, and
following backfilling about the casing, the hinge is moved from said first position to the second position.
Further aspects of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and drawings which illustrate the invention and preferred embodiments of the invention.